warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Manor Ascendant
The God Tier mansion, properly known as the Manor Ascendant, is the current HQ of the Ascendere, and can house a large number of the God Tiers. Location It's located in North Dakota, so as to keep it out of sight, yet close to the Warehouse. Rooms Several rooms exist in the mansion. Skaian Occulary This room holds a replica of what the Ascendere assume would be their completed 12-player session, laid out as an Occulary. It is located on one of the upper floors. The replica of Skaia is beautiful, a pure, softly glowing white, with lilypads decorating its surface. Floating in the center is a multicolored frog, resembling a tree frog in anatomy. Orbiting around are twelve small planets, each one unique in design. close to the planet is a golden moon with a mini-moon chained to it, while a similar moon and mini-moon, albeit made of violet obsidian, orbits close to the edge of the circular room beyond a ring of grey rocks. *LOPAF: glittering with small lights, the planet almost resembles a solved rubix cube with a prominent volcano. *LOSACT: golden sands and small clock towers cover the land of Time. *Life Planet *Doom Planet *Light Planet *Void Planet *Breath Planet *Blood Planet *Heart Planet *Mind Planet *Hope Planet *Rage Planet Council chamber Where the twelve core members of the team meet. Situated at the center of the room is a round table, depicting Skaia in its traditional appearance. Up above is a golden chandelier, while on a raised platform sits a small obsidian table for Regents to observe their council. Bedrooms The bedrooms are customized to best fit the occupant. There is quite a large number of them, each with a personal bathroom, bringing the idea that this wing is a good bit bigger from the inside. Each bed is outfitted with God Tier bedclothes and sheets. *Aden's bedroom is very Egypt-and-space themed, with the rug resembling the earth god Geb, and the ceiling the sky goddess Nut. Bookshelves hold books and other nicnacs, as well as a few 3D puzzles, such as one of the Black Pearl. *Juan's bedroom is more Norse in its layout. A model of Yggdrasil, the World Tree, stands on a pedestal. There is also a bookshelf. *Mary's bedroom is a little dark, to put it plainly. Her room resembles the inside of a Mayan temple. *Eva's bedroom: As the Seer, her room has a crystal ball in it. Other Rooms *Kitchen and dining hall *Armory: Where the God Tiers store their usual weapons. If they have them, are stored in a vault under the Regents care. *Game Room: Used to house the Skaian Chessboard. *Courtyard: Strifes and sparring take place here. *Security Room: Aaron Skylar, a Knight of Breath, sees all from the various cameras scattered about the house and grounds. *The Greenhouse: Eva's sanctuary. Damage the plants here at your own peril. *The Observatory: Aden's sanctuary. Courtyard The courtyard is used as a Sparring, or "strifing" arena, complete with stands for observers. Here, the GTs hone fighting skills with their weapons, as well as their abilities. Numen Vault Located in the basement under a lock designed by the Regents, this chamber stores the various God Tier pocketwatches. At the suggestion of Ascendare member Chand, it resembles a green-tinted fancy looking apartment, illuminated by various windows onto what appears to be roiling green plasma. Display cases, one for each Aspect, are scattered about, containing the watches. Category:Per Ankh Category:Locations